Tu, yo, nosotros
by Karili Yagami
Summary: Draco termino con Hermione, y todos sus amigos le han dicho a la castaña, que hay un millón como el, aunque ella cree que no es cierto. Este fic es ganador del reto "Mini Song Fic" de la pagina en Facebook "Best Fanfic Awards" Canción, "Un millón como tu" de Lasso Ft Cami.
1. Un millón como tu

_Esta historia participa en el retoque "Mini Song Fic" de la página Premios Best Fanfics de FB_

_UN MILLÓN COMO TU_

_"Cuento hasta diez, para entender, que tú, no vas a volver, ¿Cómo hago yo pa' respirar?, si no dejo de llorar"_

Aquella castaña recogía sus últimas cosas de su departamento, desde que había roto con Malfoy él no se había acercado a ese pequeño, pero muy acogedor lugar, mientras Hermione levantaba a modo muggle sus retratos, era triste que la gran mayoría de ellos fueran de ella y Malfoy; no sabía si llevárselos pero prefería que se torturara Draco que ella, así que los dejo. Quien podría pensar que todo lo que alguna vez formo un hogar, entraran en simples cajas, le dejo la llave a su vecino, así no tendría ya más tratos con el hombre que le rompió el corazón.

_"Y mis amigos me dicen, que buena noticia, que ya tú no estas"_

Todos estaban felices, sus amigas, Ginny, Luna hasta Pansy, trataban de hacerla sentir mejor, como no hacerlo, se había desecho de "hijo de puta Malfoy", pero ella no sentía que fuera lo correcto, Hermione se repetía a cada momento que había un millón de chicos como el, guapos, con buena educación, inteligentes, buenos en el sexo, y por, sobre todo, que la hicieran cuestionarse intelectualmente.

_"Dicen que ya no te llame, que una botella me hará olvidar"_

-Herms, dime que no le has llamado ni una sola vez, dime que fuiste fuerte y que no lo has vuelto a hacer…- había dicho con mucha irritación Ginny, mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky de fuego.

No todos entendían esa extraña relación, ella tan linda, recatada, el tan rebelde, cínico, nadie entendía su relación, aunque sus mejores amigas estuvieran con serpientes y Pansy se haya vuelto su intima amiga, no dejaban de creer que Malfoy y Granger fueran a quedar juntos.

-No, ya no le eh llamado-

Mentira, todo era mentira, siempre se repetirá el no llamarle, pero al final, terminaba en una cabina telefónica de Londres muggle esperando escuchar su voz, aunque nunca llegaba a contestar

_"Y repiten, y repiten que tu al final, no eres tan especial"_

-Hermione Jean Granger, no porque el hurón sea mi mejor amigo, lo hace especial, eres una chica increíble y solo lo voy a decir una vez, porque mi orgullo Slytherin no me lo permite, el no te merece- había dicho Pansy Potter, quien diría que al final seria la que mejor le apoyaría en esa situación, no porque fuera planeado, sino porque comprendía su dolor.

-Se que no es especial Pansy, hay un millón como el-

-Ese es el punto Herms, hay un millón como el- termino de decir, mientras bebía con elegancia su café.

"No caminas sobre el mar, ni haces oro de cristal, solo hay que buscar, hay un millón como tú, al final no eres tan especial, todos opinan igual, serás fácil de olvidar, solo hay que buscar, hay un millón como tú"

-Además, Hermione, Malfoy no era especial en absoluto, solo era un chico más, hasta Viktor Krum, era un muy buen mozo, puede que si le llamas el regresa por ti y retoman ese romance de jóvenes en cualquier momento- dijo tan simple Luna Nott.

_"Esta canción nunca debió, hablar tan mal de tú y yo, pero aquí estoy, pluma y papel, tratando de serte cruel"_

Hermione solo sonrió de medio lado, las tres la querían ayudar, y como no, siempre habían sido un grupo muy bueno de amigas, todas buscaban lo mismo, hacerle entender a ella, que Malfoy solo es uno más, pero la pregunta que siempre se hacía era ¿Por qué era ella la que más sufría?, por no preocuparlas mas de la cuenta, nunca les decía nada, solo aceptaba sus comentarios .

_"Y todo porque mis amigas, celebran felices que ya tú no estás, dicen que ya no te llame, que me busque a otro para olvidar, me repiten, repiten que, tú, al final no eres tan especial"_

Aquella reunión en lugar de animarla, la hacia sentirse mas miserable, aunque las intenciones eran buenas, no podía dejar de pensar en él, le carcomía el saber si el, al menos piensa en ella un poco.

_"Nadie te ha visto volar, balas no puedes parar, solo hay que buscar, hay un millón como, tú al final no eres tan especial"_

Decidieron que ya era tiempo de irse, Pansy tenía una cita romántica con Harry, aunque ya eran un matrimonio sólido, Harry nunca daba por sentado nada con la pelinegra, así que siempre trataba de ser el esposo modelo, Ginny había quedado con Blaise a comprar material escolar para la pequeña pelirroja que tenían como hija, aunque fueron los primeros en casarse no dejaban de actuar como una pareja recién casada, al final Luna había optado por ir a sorprender Theo en su trabajo, llevaban dos meses de matrimonio, pero sus rutinas seguían siendo las mismas de cuando eran novios.

_"Todos opinan igual, serás fácil de olvidar, solo hay que buscar, hay un millón como tú"_

Al final la castaña se quedo sola, el clima estaba de acuerdo a su humor, estaba gris, rastros de lluvia estaban más cerca, pero con el humor tan triste, prefirió caminar, puede que necesitara ese aire frió.

_"Si hay un millón como tú (Hay un millón)_  
_ ¿Por qué no puedo dormir? (¿Por qué no puedo?)_  
_ ¿Por qué dejé de comer? (¿Por qué?)_  
_ No sé si es de noche o de día_  
_ Si hay un millón como tú (Si hay un millón)_  
_ ¿Por qué no puedo dejar _  
_ De pensar en si vas a llamar?"_

Llevaba caminando una media hora, aquel restaurante no estaba tan lejos de nueva casa, habían pasado ya seis meses de su separación, aunque rara vez se encontraban en su trabajo, a Hermione le dolía como si hubiera sido el día anterior, aunque quería sacar esa tristeza de su corazón, no podía, Malfoy era su propia maldición.

_"Ojalá quede en ti algún rastro de mí, debe ser que tú"_

Pero si alguien le hubiera dicho, que el causante de sus más tristes y lúgubres pensamientos estaría en la entrada de su departamento no le hubiera creído, pero ahí estaba el, tan guapo y sexy como siempre, aunque se veía cansado y sus ojos mostraran tristeza seguía siendo el mismo.

No se habían dicho aun nada, seguían en el pórtico de la leona, aunque ella temblaba por dentro no le daría el gusto de hacerla sentir mal, ya no, ya había llorado lo suficiente.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- al final sabía que si ella no hablaba él nunca lo haría.

-Saber como estabas- frio, siempre fue la manera en que el la trataba

-Pues estoy bien, así que si es todo, te puedes ir- comenzó a caminar en dirección a su puerta evitando tocar a la serpiente, necesitaba estar lejos de él, sin observar esos ojos grises que ella tanto amaba ver.

-Herms, debemos hablar…-

-¿Hablar de qué? Te fuiste Malfoy, terminaste conmigo, aun no entiendo porque, y ahora quieres hablar, pues no, ¡No pienso hablar más contigo!-

-¡Pero yo sí! Esta mas que claro que, esto no debió suceder-

-¡PUES TU LO QUISISTE ASI!

Ambos gritaban, Hermione había dado media vuelta, para encararlo ahora con la cara roja y sus ojos algo cristalinos, mientras que Draco se revolvía el cabello con ambas manos, ninguno se daba por vencido, querían externar sus más fuertes sentimientos, café con gris, fuego y hielo, se enfrentaban ahora mismo.

_"Tú al final sí eras muy especial, ya no quiero escuchar, que se callen los demás, no hay nadie más, nadie es como tú_"

-Sabes Malfoy, en algo se equivocan todos-

-¿En que se equivocan Granger?-

-Tú al final eras el más especial, no me voy a perdonar, el dejarte escapar, porque no hay nadie más, nadie es como tú-

Había comenzado a llover, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia, no podía articular palabra, abría la boca pero nada salía de ella, a su vez, después de haber dicho aquello que juro callarse, fue abrazada por el rubio, sabia que era el final, pero nadie es como él.

_"Nadie es como tú (Nadie es como tú)_  
_ Nadie es como tú (Nadie, nadie)_  
_ Nadie es como tú _  
_ Nadie es como tú (Como tú)_  
_ Nadie es como tú (Como tú, como tú)_  
_ Nadie es como tú_  
_ Nadie es como tú (Nadie es, nadie es como tú)_  
_ Nadie es como tú"_

_¡Hola! Aquí está Karili, con mi primer historia Dramione, con un poco de música, esta canción, es lo más hermoso para mi, se llama "Un millón como tu" de Lasso ft Cami, la cual, ambos cantan en frente de sus amigos las razones ¿Por qué? Ellos terminaron, dejando que los propios amigos decidan quien tiene la razón, espero les haya gustado, un super beso y gracias._


	2. Coincidir

Hola gente bonita, tenia escrito una muy buena introducción, pero se me borro y me estrese XD así que no esperen mas, les dejo la continuación de "Un millón como tu" que ha decir verdad, decidí, cambiarle el nombre de "Tu, yo, nosotros" no creo alargarme mucho con esto, pero la verdad espero les guste, para entender que canción habla esta vez, busquen _**"Coincidir de Macaco" **sin mas las dejo disfrutar esto._

* * *

"_Hay historias de amor, que nunca terminan_

_Que se esconden tras la vuelta, de tu esquina_

_Que bailan sobre un solo pie_

_Que reman con un remo, que beben sin sed"_

Habían pasado más de dos años después de haberse encontrado, de que el decidió ir a buscarla y entregarle su corazón en la mano, pero ella, simplemente lo dejo ir, no quería las sobras, no quería que su relación se basara en estar juntos un momento y al final, la dejara, así que hizo lo más sano para ambos, terminar.

_**Flashback**_

_Solo pasaron unos minutos, para que fuera la castaña que rompiera el abrazo, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, así que en todo momento lo más interesante que aquellos iris grises era el suelo, que estaba totalmente mojado._

_-Hermione, en verdad, perdóname, fui un redomado y completo idiota, eres con la única con la que puedo estar y no sé porque…-_

_-Malfoy, no te puedes ir y ahora volver como si nada, así que no, no pienso volver contigo, lo lamento-_

_Dicho eso aquella leona dio media vuelta entrando a su departamento, arrojo sus llaves lo más lejos y se dejó caer al piso, deslizando su espalda por la puerta, no escucho en qué momento el rubio se fue, pero lo que sí hizo fue llorar, llorar como una niña pequeña, había terminado con algo que ella no quería, pero su orgullo fue más fuerte._

_**Fin de flashback**_

"_Hay espacio, hay dolor, hay deseo__  
__Corazones en el aire llenos de agujeros"_

Malfoy se había ido al día siguiente de verla a Paris, sin dar explicaciones, sin mirar atrás, lo poco que pudo escuchar a hurtadillas en una reunión, por voz de Blaise, prefirió cambiar la sede de la compañía a Paris y borrar todo rastro de el en Londres, aunque a Hermione se le vino el mundo abajo, supo ocultarlo; aunque ninguno de sus amigos del rubio querían buscar culpables, sabían que el haber terminado con Granger le había afectado tanto como a ella, pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo.

"_Hay besos compartidos, robados elegidos__  
__Mil señales de humo entre amantes perdidos"_

Hermione se volvió muy buena engañando, aunque sus amigas sabían que no lo había olvidado del todo, el tema de Malfoy, era un tabú, mientras mostraba su alegría, su sonrisas, en su departamento, en aquellas cuatro paredes, no paraba de llorar por él, todo le recordaba a él, y su relación. No todo fue malo, como todos fueron altas y bajas, de eso trataba su relación, abordaban lo complicado de ambos y se hacían mejores personas; uno de sus mejores recuerdos con él, era de una noche igual a la que se habían separado.

_**Flashback**_

_Hermione había salido tarde de trabajar, el correo muggle tenía complicaciones a la hora de entregas, ella pensaba que los magos no tendrían ese conflicto, que equivocada estaba, se había perdido la lechuza con una documentación importante de un juicio en el que ella y sus colegas habían ocupado dos semanas, es por ello que, la castaña los repitió y había llevado ella misma a su destino, por eso llegaba tarde a la cena de compromiso de Ginny y Blaise._

_Corría por las calles de Londres mágico, el lugar de la cena estaba cerca de donde había dejado la documentación, así que era extraño ver a la heroína de guerra, en un vestido rosa pálido en tacones corriendo, bajo la lluvia, al ver cerca su destino sonrió de medio labio al ver el lugar de destino, cuando estuviera dentro se secaría y todo estaría perfecto. O eso creía ella. Cuando llego al lugar nunca pensó estrellarse con Draco Malfoy, dando pie a toda su historia. _

_**Fin de flashback**_

"_Amores de un rato, sin tiempo ni trato__  
__Leyes de gravedad sin caída__  
__Cicatrices sin heridas expedidas"_

-Hermione, Herms, oye Granger ¿Me estas poniendo atención?- había dicho una molesta pelinegra mientras bebía un poco de te

-Perdona Pansy, ¿Qué decías?- contesto la mencionada, mientras sostenía su taza de café mientras veía por el gran ventanal que tenía Pansy y Harry en su casa.

Ambos habían accedido a remodelar, Harry a regañadientes, Grimmauld Place, que aunque aún conservaba un pequeño aire característico que había sido la vieja casa Black, ya tenía el toque aristocrático y menos lúgubre de Pansy

-Te decía que Harry quiere ir a Paris con escala a Italia por nuestro aniversario, queremos que todos nuestros amigos más cercanos estén con nosotros-

-Pansy, tengo trabajo atrasado y no me apetece salir-

-Hermione Jean Granger, vas a ir a ese viaje con nosotros, todos te tienen paciencia y yo, por algún momento te tuve lastima, pero se acabó, me escuchaste ¡Se acabo! Malfoy se fue, no creo que se vuelvan a encontrar, así que, ¡SUPERALO!- había bajado su taza con tal fuerza que casi se rompe. En cambio la castaña, la miraba sorprendida.

-… Está bien, iré, pero quiero habitación propia, van a ir demasiadas parejas para mi gusto-

"_Bienvenidas que suelen caminar por la misma avenida_

_Hay tanto a elegir_

_Y tú y yo aquel día coincidir, coincidir, coincidir"_

Sorbio el poco café que le quedaba, mientras una elfina con vestido rosa demasiado pomposo, le ayudaba a Pansy a limpiar el pequeño, gran desastre que habia hecho con su taza, entretanto volvía a mirar el ventanal, no quería ir, pero tratar con una Pansy enojada, era peor que tratar con un dementor. ¿Tenía miedo? Claro que si, no sabía cómo actuar si se volvía a topar con Malfoy; pero Paris es una ciudad muy grande, no se toparía con el ¿O sí?

Había salido de casa de Pansy aunque la lluvia no se disipo del todo, le encantaba caminar bajo la brisa de la lluvia, este ambiente le recordaba tanto a Malfoy y a ella, era su historia y se cruzó con la de él, y aunque nadie entendía porque ella se seguía aferrando a él, ella lo haría, porque era su persona, era el único que podía hacerla miserable y extremadamente feliz en un segundo. Seguía caminando hacia su casa, el clima siempre le ayudaba a recordar su primer encuentro.

"_Era tu historia__  
__Se cruzo con la mía__  
__Tanta gente, tanta gente hay fuera__  
__Y coincidir aquel día"_

_**Flashback**_

_Al llegar a la entrada del restaurant, la castaña había chocado con cierto rubio el cual dejo caer la sombrilla que le ayudaba a no mojarse._

_-¡Por Merlín, Granger! Es un traje hecho a la medida, no podías mojar a alguien más- había dicho un rubio ahora mojado, no tanto como la leona, pero si en una gran parte._

_-Ah, eres tú, te diría lo siento, pero no es así-_

_Le había contestado la leona, estaba dispuesta a pedirle una disculpa, a final de cuentas ella había tropezado con él, pero, no le agrado el tono de voz que implemento recriminándola, ya se habían encontrado antes, pero, siempre terminaban en peleas, claro sus caracteres siempre chocaban, aunque aún no entendía cómo es que sus mejores amigas, y Harry, podían salir con las serpientes, bueno, Ron no era la excepción se enteró por Parvati que había empezado a conquistar a Astoria Greengrass._

"_Era tu historia__  
__Se cruzo con la mía__  
__Tanta gente, tanta gente hay fuera__  
__Y coincidir aquel día coincidir, coincidir"_

_Mientras el rubio se comenzaba a secar su ropa con un hechizo, Hermione buscaba su varita por todos lados, debajo de su vestido, su abrigo, hasta su pequeña bolsita de cuentas sin fondo, no aparecía, estaba entrando en pánico cuando de repente sintió una pequeña calidez, Malfoy la estaba ayudando a secarse con el hechizo que previamente él había usado en él._

_-Am… Gracias- comento algo apenada la castaña_

_-No digas más, es cena de mi mejor amigo y si se da cuenta que te deje mojada, su prometida me golpeara tan fuerte con una bludgger, que prefiero vivir- _

_Hermione rio, estaba escuchando el primer chiste de estirado, hurón Malfoy_

_-¿Es un chiste el que acabas de hacer?-_

_-Solo entra al restaurant Granger, antes de que te regrese al estado tan deplorable que estabas-_

_Así lo hizo, si alguien le hubiera dicho que después de aquello estaría hablando sobre, arte, cultura, libros, ciencia, leyes mágicas, mercadotecnia y sobre ellos, entre ella y Malfoy, los hubiera tirado de a locos._

_**Fin de flashback**_

"_Hay historias al borde, del precipicio_

_Que se buscan en los baúles, de un principio_

_Hay noches sin sofocos_

_Lagrimas sin princesas ni espejos rotos"_

Cuando llego a su departamento, siempre se sentía más triste de lo usual, estaba sola, sus amigos tenían con quien compartir, Herms tenía salidas casuales, pero no sentía esa gran química, ese pequeño choque eléctrico que te recorre la espalda, como cuando salía con Malfoy, después de verse en la cena de compromiso, tenían salidas.

"_Hay revoluciones entre corazones_

_Partidas de dos labios sin peones"_

Mientras todos sus amigos creían que ellos ya salían, nunca le habían puesto una etiqueta a lo que ambos sentían, ambos podían ir a comer juntos, cenar juntos, ver películas juntos, todo lo hacían juntos, pero nunca llegaban a lo físico.

Se recostó en su pequeño sillón, mirando el techo, la castaña sabía que extrañaba a Malfoy, por más que ella luchaba con su orgullo, lo extrañaba, ninguno de sus amigos le decían nada de él, tenía miedo que encontrara a alguien más y la olvidara, si eso fuera cierto, quería saber el secreto de como dejar todo lo que vivieron de fuera. Ese pensamiento hizo que recordara el como ella y Malfoy comenzaron a salir como una pareja.

"_Sudores tentaciones, citas sin flores_

_Llenas de pasiones sobre parques congelados_

_De mirones entre neones"_

_**Flashback**_

_Era jueves, cada jueves Malfoy y ella se citaban en casa de alguno de ellos para mirar películas, el turno de la semana era de ella, había ido al supermercado a comprar lo que comerían esa noche, disfrutaba estar con Malfoy, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, se sentía mejor consigo misma. Al llegar a la puerta de su edificio, encontró a Malfoy vestido un poco formal para la ocasión, aunque siempre lo que usaba lo hacía verse formal._

_Se revolvía su cabello, mientras que en su mano libre llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores, gerberas a decir verdad, la ojimiel se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa, no lo diría en voz alta pero ella ya sabía que significaban cada gesto que el hacía, y ese en particular era nerviosismo._

_-Malfoy, no te esperaba, pensé que habíamos quedado a las siete de la noche y ahora son las…- fue interrumpida por el ojigris._

_-De hecho, te quería pedir que fuéramos a caminar un poco…-_

_-Am, claro, solo vayamos a dejar lo que compre en casa y me arreglo un poco-_

_Ambos entraron, Hermione miraba de costado a su acompañante y lo veía nervioso, tanto, que cuando Draco le ayudo con sus bolsas, este le arrojo las flores en la cara, ese gesto en lugar de molestar a la leona, hizo que riera muy fuerte en el elevador. Entraron al departamento de ella, mientras que la serpiente dejaba los víveres en la pequeña cocina, Hermione lo seguía con la vista, aun no sabía él porque estaba tan nervioso, tampoco entendía para quien eran las flores._

_-Malfoy, ¿Estas flores para quiénes son?-_

_Había gritado de lejos, mientras se dirigía a su baño, aun con las flores en mano, quería ponerlas en agua, así que tomo un pequeño florero, y mientras las preparaba no se percató que el rubio ya se encontraba detrás de ella._

_-Son para ti…-_

_-Gracias, pero, a que debo la ocasión, usualmente no me regalas algo-_

_-Bueno, veras….-_

_Pero antes de seguir hablando, alguien toco su puerta, así que dejándole el florero a Malfoy fue a atender, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, cosa que hizo molestar al Slytherin, pero por ser Granger, se lo perdonaba._

"_Amores platónicos conformes_

_Camas sin treguas sin confesiones_

_Soldados del amor sin fusiles_

_Que apuntan a dianas de corazones sensibles"_

_Lo siguiente que sucedió ninguno lo podía, creer, en la puerta de la leona estaban Blaise, Harry, Theo y Ron, los cuatro se habían reunido a beber, al parecer Harry había peleado con Pansy sobre como decorarían Grimmauld Place así que fue a calmarse con Ron, en el mismo bar se encontraban Theo y Blaise, y los cuatro terminaron tomando hasta perderse, Ron que parecía el menos alcoholizado, decidió que lo mejor era ir a descansar, para la suerte de ellos, y mala de Malfoy, la casa más cercana era de la castaña. Esto termino con un Malfoy molesto en un pequeño parque con Granger ambos sentados en los columpios._

_-Lamento que nuestra noche termine en el pequeño parque Malfoy-_

_-No es culpa tuya, es culpa de los idiotas que tenemos como amigos-_

"_Tanto a elegir  
Y tú y yo aquel día coincidir  
Coincidir  
Coincidir"_

_Silencio, algo en lo que se caracterizaban los dos, es que no necesitaban hablar para sentirse bien, eran silencios cómodos, silencios que disfrutaban, la pequeña brisa que pasaban por ambos era fresca, ambos estaban en unos columpios, a falta de una banca del parque se balanceaban levemente en ellos; Malfoy miraba fijamente sus manos, mientras la castaña disfrutaba de la atmosfera, hasta que el ruido de que el rubio a su lado se había levantado y ahora se encontraba frente a ella, con un semblante serio._

"_Era tu historia_

_Se cruzo con la mía_

_Tanta gente tanta gente hay fuera_

_Y coincidir aquel día"_

_-Hace un momento te quería decir algo…-_

_-Pues hazlo…-_

_-Se supone que iríamos a cenar, se supone que estarías maravillada con la cena, mis modales aristocráticos que casi nunca ves, se supone que estaríamos disfrutando de la compañía del otro y ahí te diría que si querías salir conmigo formalmente, como una pareja, novio y novia, pero no, tenían que llegar San Potter con los idiotas de nuestros amigos, los cuales torturare en la mañana, pero no… estamos aquí afuera debatiéndome si te diré lo que siento por ti..-_

_Rápido y conciso, así era Draco Malfoy, se revolvía el cabello con ambas manos mientras miraba hacia otro lado, Hermione lo miraba entre sorpresa y felicidad, se levantó del columpio y le dio un corto beso en los labios, haciendo que el rubio mirara a verla, sorprendido._

_-Creo Draco, ya me pediste ser tu novia, a tu manera, así que a mi manera te diré que sí, acepto salir contigo-_

_Sonrió, haciendo que la serpiente se abalanzara sobre de ella y la besara, Hermione había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, ambos sonreían mientras se besaban, era un beso dulce, sin lujuria en él, quien hubiera imaginado que esas dos personalidad tan iguales pero tan diferentes a la vez, podrían estar juntas._

_**Fin de flashback**_

"_Era tu historia_

_Se cruzo con la mía_

_Tanta gente tanta gente hay fuera_

_Y coincidir aquel día _

_hay historias de amantes"_

Después de recordar aquello, la castaña se dio cuenta que no siempre tenía problemas con la serpiente, de hecho, se comportaba más como el novio que toda chica quisiera tener, aunque aún no entendía por qué había terminado con ella, aún conservaba sus dudas, y ahora más que nunca quería hablar con él; se levantó del sofá y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas, puede que ir con Pansy y los demás, no fuer amala idea después de todo.

Pasaron dos meses después de aquello, la ojimiel se encontraba de mejor humor, tanto que ahora reía con mayor facilidad, los chicos pensaron que empezaba olvidar a Malfoy, claro que a la única que nunca pudo convencer de ello, fue Luna, la cual la rubia siempre le decía.

-Pues, si quieres hablar con él, hazlo, no sabemos qué fue lo que lo orillo a terminar contigo, además, siempre hay que darle el beneficio de la duda, porque te aseguro, que él te extraña, tanto o más que tu misma- Ese siempre fue su respuesta de la pequeña y amable Luna

"_En las trincheras  
Que luchan en la batalla diaria  
De esta ciencia incierta"_

Había llegado el día del ansiado viaje, estaban esperando a que les asignaran sus habitaciones, Hermione estaba más nerviosa que nunca, mientras que los demás, absortos a lo que ella sentía, miraban un mapa, mientras que el matrimonio Potter, seguían en recepción, al recibir su llave, la castaña subió a su habitación a dejar sus maletas, estaba en estrés total, se estaba arrepintiendo el haber llegado a ese lugar, si lo llegaba a ver ¿Qué le diría?, no podía pedirle una explicación después de dos años sin verse, estaba en problemas

Sin quererlo, Pansy le había dicho que la verían más tarde, se escuso con que necesitaba refrescarse, Ginny y Blaise querían hablar con su pequeña niña, así que estaban en el teléfono, mientras que Luna y Theo habían emprendido un viaje a cenar en una pequeña cafetería cerca del hotel, sabía que estaría ella sola, pero estar encerrada en esas cuatro paredes le parecía más sofocante que la idea de salir y poder encontrarse con cierto rubio, así que hizo lo que cualquier Gryffindor haría, salió de la habitación, quería ver la torre Eiffel de noche.

"_Buscando algún hueco_

_De algún corazón abierto_

_Buscando amor"_

Comenzó a caminar, observaba a todas las parejas que había en el lugar, muchos eran de sus edad, otros más viejos, y unos mucho más jóvenes que ella, sentía que ese lugar era mágico, al llegar a estar enfrente de aquel hermoso lugar, sonreía, se sentía mucho mejor esos días, que todos los meses anteriores, tal vez porque la idea de encontrarse con el dueño de sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos; pero quien diría que el destino fuera tan cruel con ella que al estar observando no se percató de la persona que estaría a su lado.

"_Ey óyeme  
Tan solo tú y yo  
Tan solo tú y yo  
Y coincidir hoy coincidir, coincidir, oye…"_

-Es hermosa la vista, ¿No es así, Granger?-

Escucho a un lado de ella, aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras, con algo de altanería se encontraba a centímetros de ella, el viento había comenzado a soplar, haciendo que aquel olor a menta que tanto la volvía loca, inundara su nariz, lo observo sorprendida, no había cambiado en nada en esos dos años, su cabello rubio seguía igual de rebelde que cuando estaban juntos.

"_Ey óyeme  
Tan solo tú y yo  
Tan solo tú y yo  
Y coincidir hoy coincidir, coincidir, oye…"_

-M-Malfoy…- dijo en un suspiro la castaña

Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios de la sorpresa, que aunque se había preparado mentalmente, emocionalmente nunca pensó que ese encuentro fuera lo más fortuito posible, mientras ella lo miraba con mucha sorpresa, Malfoy sonreía de medio lado con arrogancia, al parecer el si estaba preparado para verla.

"_Coincidir, coincidir"_

* * *

Espero no me maten, Alejandra-Aly, aquí esta tu segunda parte, te dije que me ibas a matar así que, no lo hagas, que solo yo se como terminara esto, les quiero agradecer a mis dos personitas especiales, Maya y Milhouse, sin ustedes dándome ánimos y leerlo no podría haber llegado a esto. LAS AMO.

Espero su amor en los review, o no. (también si me quieren golpear por dejarlo así)


End file.
